Imparable
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Furtivas palabras transgredidas en miradas. Porque lo que el hombre no es capaz de crear, la mujer sí. Porque aún bajo el enardecido sol ese amor es indestructible. [•Spoiler manga 685•Sasusaku Month•] Day 16.


**Título:** Imparable

**Autora: **Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Sin Beta. Spoiler manga 685

**Fic Type:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Otras publicaciones**: Fanfic ES , Universo fanfics.

**Notas:** Deeeeeos mio! No debería estar publicando este one sino hasta mañana, debido al prompt, pero SHEEEET, no me pude resistir. Quizá son puras weadas, ya que lo escribí muy rápido, pero luego del manga de ayer mis FEELS estan desbordantes de unicornios y cosas gueis ;-;

Advierto, si no siguen el manga y no quiere spoilearse, les sugiero que no lo lean; si aun así quieren leerlo, bienvenidos sean (:

Sin mas, con mucho cariño a todos los SS.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Imparable_**

_._

_SS Month. Dìa 16_

_**P**rompt: Indestructible_

_._

_._

Mirada agotadora, cuerpo a punto de desfallecer. Aquella dimensión hace más que solo retrasarles la victoria, a él precisamente le arrebata chackra a medida que el intenso sol se vuelve un nuevo enemigo también. El cansancio es perceptible en esas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. El sudor destila de manera desmedida, como si tras salir del agua, esta escurriera con fluidez. Pero no es una sensación agradable.

.

Caminando por un desierto árido y hostil, desconocido y nuevo, siguiendo el reflejo de su propia sombra con pesadez.

.

Lánguido y frustrado, detiene sus pies. La oleada de chackra que creyó percibir de Naruto se ha esfumado. Maldice, tomándose el tiempo para exhalar aire seco por la boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretende seguir así, dando vueltas en círculos? , en ninguno de sus planes terminaba en ese lugar, ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Estar recibiendo la violencia del sol, siendo él un usuario del katon, no debería afectarle, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa.

.

—Maldita sea

.

Allá afuera, en la dimensión donde Naruto se encuentra, también esta ella. Más allá de la irritación de no poder estar ahí, la desesperación de no poder asegurarse de que este a salvo le carcome las entrañas. La conoce, sabe de lo que es capaz, sabe que no estando él las posibilidades de acabar con Kaguya se desmoronan, pero más que eso, Sasuke ya ha constatado de los arranques de valentía, impulsados por la ira y voluntad, que ella es capaz de hacer.

.

Las imágenes vuelven a su mente, Sakura siento atravesada, pero esta vez no está él para impedir que la maten. Su mente juega con él, Sasuke quiere atribuir eso al intenso calor que siente, pero sabe que no puede evitar sentirse endeble, no con ella estando desprotegida.

.

Naruto tiene la fuerza para protegerla, pero no la determinación ni el impulso suyo. El cansancio, un pestañeo, un descuido, y Sakura sería herida.

.

Y es cuando, ofuscado por el calor, sus ojos muestran desesperación.

.

Mientras que Dios árbol se encarga de revelar los deseos más profundos de las personas, las dimensiones de Kaguya interpretan los miedos más profundos de a quienes atrapa. Y Sasuke es el desafortunado primer peón.

.

Cayendo en las redes del espejismo de sus miedos. Sakura muriendo, donde el brillo de su enjundiosa valentía se vuelve opaco junto al ataque que le arrebata la vida. No hay oasis a través de las dunas que se convierten en su prisión y que parecen no tener fin mientras sigue caminando, ya con paso mortecino. Incluso ahora, mientras él se mantiene en ese inhóspito lugar, la pelirrosa podría…

.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

.

Imaginándose como el mayor anhelo, tal sed brava tuviera. Bramando por que fuera real y no una cruel ilusión, entrecierra los ojos. Aquella voz la busca por todos lados, rastreando su aroma, temerosa y a la vez curiosa, finalmente la enfoca.

.

Duda, creyéndola un espejismo más, un deseo bravío de sus alucinaciones. Solo cuando la ve tambalearse y afligirse tras el ficus de dolor que muestra su rostro, lo entiende.

.

Sus pies sacan estabilidad y fuerza de algún lugar que desconoce, la firmeza de su rostro recupera los signos de ardua lucha. El fatigado rostro de Sakura se vuelve la fuerza de sus piernas, el tesón de su ardua entrega a mantenerle el vórtice abierto se vuelve la entereza de su cuerpo, el último grito que desborda todo su chackra se vuelve la fortaleza que Sasuke necesita para traspasar la barrera que los separa. La piel ardiente que desea tomar su mano, dispuesto a derretirse una vez que la alcance.

.

El vórtice que han abierto se ve afectado por el desfallecimiento de Sakura y Obito. La ve sudar, la ve herida, la ve dando su último aliento por él.

.

—¡Diablos! —alcanza a oír a Obito, y tras verlo a él la mira a ella por última vez. Viendo la lentitud con la que sus ojos quieren cerrarse, viendo su cuerpo frágil a punto de desmoronarse.

.

_—"__No…"_

_._

El escaso viento se corta y sorpresivamente Sakura sigue en pie, pero no por su propia voluntad. Alguien le sujeta justo a su lado.

.

—¿Cómo es que…? —la presencia de Obito pasa a segundo plano. Desfallecida, Sakura no visualiza bien el rostro de quien la ha salvado de caer abruptamente. Pero su mano fría le resulta familiar junto a la herida de su brazo que le rosa. Furtivas palabras transgredidas en miradas. Si, Sakura sabe de quién es la persona que a su lado esta, siéndole pilar.

.

Sasuke traspasó las barreras de la lógica y razón por una sola persona, y es a la que sostiene para no caer. No necesita más pruebas que le convenzan que lo que Sakura siente por él, lo que ha sentido todo este tiempo, sigue permaneciendo ahí, en el coraje de su corazón rebelde, en esos ojos que poco a poco desfallecen.

.

—Sa-Sasuke…

.

Comiendo un montón de errores, llenándose de lamentos enmudecidos. Sakura fue la mano tendida en medio del agobiante desierto, la luz brillando en la costa de las dunas tupidas, la voz que nunca se debilitó.

.

—Su chackra…, ya ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. Lo dio todo al intentar traerte de vuelta de aquella dimensión —interviene Obito, un poco menos moribundo que la pelirrosa. Sakura tambalea pero antes de que sus piernas hagan que su cuerpo se desplome, Sasuke acude a pasar su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, terminando por cargarla.

.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun,…Naruto…él…

.

—Él puede esperar

.

Sakura no tiene fuerza si quiera para regocijarse, pero por dentro su corazón se calienta.

.

—Lo que quiere decir es que quizá Naruto pueda sanar sus heridas, como cuando con Kakashi —el semblante trémulo de Sasuke observa a Sakura, aun no agoniza pero no piensa esperar a que eso suceda, no si él está a su lado.

.

—Entonces vamos

.

—Dámela, aún me queda chackra, tú debes reunirte con Naruto lo antes posible y…

.

—Dije que Naruto puede esperar —Sasuke no cederá a Sakura a nadie más. Tras la pesadilla de perderla le ha quedado claro que no hay persona más capaz, en toda la tierra shinobi que la pueda proteger, que no sea él.

.

Porque finalmente lo ha comprendido, que lo que hace fuerte es lo que ella ha cuidado tras varios años. Es ella misma junto al amor que le ha otorgado. Porque lo que el hombre no es capaz de crear, la mujer sí. Porque aún bajo el enardecido sol, ese amor…

.

_"…__es indestructible"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_¡OH SI, NENES! ¡EL SS SERÀ CANNON!_

_Bye!_


End file.
